


I'll see you again

by StarLight_Catcher



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, its these two bitches again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher
Summary: the doctor and master have sex, that's about it
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	I'll see you again

**Author's Note:**

> comment anything you like!

“My Doc-” the Master was cut off with a sharp slap. The Doctor stood in front of him, teeth clenched, seething with anger.

“You bastard! How could you?” The Doctor screamed, tears streaming down her face as the Master’s smile grows Chesire-like at the sight, but before he could say anything the Doctor savagely pulled down his tie and kissed him.

The Doctor bites on his lip so hard she could taste blood but that only caused her to pull him deeper into the kiss, tasting him. She could feel the Master’s smile pressed against her lips and it broke something in her. She pushes him away, her tactics not working. 

“Doctor, if that’s all you wanted you could have just told me.” He grinned, putting his hands up to his lips, tasting the blood. She gritted her teeth and wiped away her tears. He didn’t deserve them.

“Kneel.” She felt herself saying. She needed this, deserved it after all he’d done to her. He laughed.

“Really, Doctor?” Her resolve didn’t break. He rolled his eyes at her.

“Fine.” He sunk to his knees, making sure to look at the Doctor while he did. She approached him, smiling at the sight. Good.

“I feel like this has just happened, Doctor.” She placed a hand on his face, gently rubbing her thumb over the bruise she caused. He leaned into her touch.

“I missed this, having you all to myself.” She kissed him passionately, her entire body almost falling into his. He placed his hands on her hips and roughly pulled her into his body, the Doctor being too focused on his neck to even care. He almost snarled when she bit into his neck, enough to draw blood. He could feel it stream down his neck and onto his shirt. She kissed the wound gently, before moving on and placing a kiss collarbone. His breath hitched slightly, and he clung to the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled at his shirt and the Master helpfully unbuttoned it for her. She placed a hand on his chest, admiring him before she continued her attack on him.

“You wanted to do this to O didn’t you?” He said through strained breaths. The Doctor faced him.

“So what if I did?”

“You must have thought about him.”

“And?”

“I was so excited to see you in this new form, so blonde, so-” he slid his hands up her body to her breasts, “different.” She reddened slightly.

“Glad you like the new form so much.” She spat at him.

“You seem to like this one so much, well I thought you’d like to hear my opinion on yours.” She pushed him down in response, the Master lying flat on his back as the Doctor threw off her jacket and pushed down her suspenders. She went back to kissing him if only to shut him up.

_ “You thought about fucking him didn’t you?”  _ He said into her head. She stopped kissing him for a second, expression unreadable.

_ “I know you did, I can hear your thoughts you know.”  _ Her face contorted and she slapped him again, harder than before. His smile went manic and he laughed hard. The Doctor, smile almost as manic as his hovered over him.

“Don’t talk.” She lifted herself and pulled her jumper off, leaving her in just a sports bra. The Master went to touch her, only for the Doctor to replace his hands onto her hips. The Doctor let her hands travel lower down the Master’s body until she felt the zip for his trousers.

“It looks like I still know, Koschei.” His face spasmed at the mention of his name. She tilted her head slightly and laughed at him.

She unzipped his trousers but before she could do anything the Master rolled her over, pinning her to the ground with his arms.

“I’m amazed you can still be tricked after all these years, Theta.” Her eyes widened at the mention of her name and the Master dipped down to kiss her neck, leaving all the same marks on her, reveling in the taste of her blood. She shuddered when he lifted her sports bra, teasing the sensitive skin. 

He kissed her chest, gently at first, but soon grew bored of the same whimpers and bit on her nipple, causing the Doctor to almost scream. She swore and placed her hands on the Master’s face, feeling it. He kissed down further, making sure to be agonizingly slow.

_ “Go faster for god sake.”  _

_ “So impatient, wait.”  _ She moved her hands from the Master’s face and slipped one into her trousers, moaning louder than necessary, arching her head back slightly at some of the relife she was getting.

The Master’s face flushed with anger, and then he smiled at the sight of the Doctor.

_ “Fine.” _

The Master pulled at his trousers, the Doctor letting the Master do it for her, sighing at his touch.

The Master kissed the Doctor hard, blood coming from her lips, the taste of metal and salt over-powering anything else.

The Doctor gripped onto the Master’s arm as he entered her, head arching back.

_ “Fuck.” _

The Master smiled at her and rocked into her roughly, the Doctor digging her nails into his back, leaving deep marks.

_ “Koschei, please.”  _ The Master kisses her neck in response, breathing hard.

The Doctor moans louder, her climax approaching her, vision starting to go blurry. The Master, trying to get more out of the Doctor, bites down on her neck, blood filling his mouth. The Master kisses up the Doctor’s jaw, leaving a mess of blood on her face. The Doctor pulls the Master’s face to hers to kiss him, blood completely over-powering her.

Her senses clamp down on her, electricity shooting up her spine, her body arching against the Masters.

_ “Theta.”  _ The Master presses his head to hers as he comes, panting for breath.

The Doctor pushes the Master off her and hastily puts her clothes back on, blood already having dried. She knows that the marks will last, not that she cares. The bite wound wouldn’t stop bleeding.

The Doctor turns to face the Master one more time, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time she saw him.

“Doctor?” He called out to her, the Doctor rolling her eyes at him as she turned away from him.

_ “I’ll see you again.”  _ She smiled at the thought of seeing her best enemy again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @Starlight_Mad, tweet at me!


End file.
